Relationship Back On Track
by TheHolbyBill
Summary: A story about two best friends who were in a relationship and still best friends but still love each other dearly and still know each other inside out. A heart to heart happens between them as a result of being forced to talk to each other. And one man's love for cheese… A quick one shot for Essie and Sacha. Written by us both.


Jac pushes Sacha into the staffroom to talk to Essie.

She closes the door and holds the key up as Sacha and Essie turn around wondering what the fuck is going on.

'Levy, you want to come out, you talk. My orders.'

Sacha looks to her, not impressed. Essie glances between them both, confused. Jac grins towards them both dangling the keys in front of them both, taunting them. Essie looks to Sacha, she raises an eyebrow with a little knowing look. Sacha looks from Jac to Essie.

They both walk to the table and sit down. Sacha looks towards Essie with apologetic look, she smiles to him.

'Have you been talking again?' She smiles to him, a glint in her eye.

"Me? No! Never, you should know me better than that."

Sacha replies, standing up again to make some tea and to get a biscuit… or two.

"Hmm, yes I do unfortunately." She grins to him. He glances around to her. "No sugar, bit of milk in mine please." She nods towards the milk bottle he's holding.

"You know I'm sorry for how things worked out for us?" Essie says.

"Yeah, I do and I'm sorry too" Sacha replies.

Sacha returns to the table with cups in hand and places them down on the table. "I have been talking."

"Oh yeah?" Essie says jokingly

"Yeah I sort of lied to Jac last week…". Sacha replies

"What about?" Essie says with a smile on her face

(pauses) "About wanting you back" Sacha says

"Oh yeah, what did you say?" Essie says

"That I didn't want you back" Sacha replies

Essie looks disappointed "So you do want me back?"

"Of course I do, I have done since we broke up and still love you, you're my soul mate and to me you're the one" Sacha says with confidence and with a glint in his eye.

Essie looks embarrassed

"If I knew that I would never have had a fling with Raf and hurt you the way I did. But for what it's worth I still love you too, and you are my huggable machine who is probably the one for me too"

"I was hurt in fact heartbroken one could say, how he had to be on the same ward and how I had to find out for myself, and it felt like we meant nothing to each other" Sacha says with a lump in his throat.

Essie close to tears responds "I'm sorry you felt that way but of course we meant something and we still do… I adore you so much Sacha and love you to pieces"

Sacha looks down to his cup of tea, picking it up. He takes a sip before spitting back out. "Jesus Christ that's cold." He pulls a face in grimace. Essie looks down to her tea, dipping her finger in she also pulls a face.

"Mmm…"

"To the microwave!" Sacha sticks his arm in the air pretending to be a superhero. Essie raises an eyebrow to him. He picks their cups up, opening the microwave door swiftly, shoving the cups in, pressing the button on the microwave to heat them up.

BING!

"Tea is served." He pulls the cups out, walking over to the table leaning down putting Essie's cup down. "My lady's tea is served." He puts his own down sitting back down in his seat.

"Sacha can we be serious for just one second, please."

"Of course m'lady." Sacha smiles, it fades when he see's Essie is actually being serious. "Yes, of course… M'lady."

Essie smiles to him slightly, not even she can resist a good smile when Sacha is being stupid.

"Serious question Sacha… what happens now or where do we go from here regarding us?"

"Well… you know how I feel about you when I put my heart on the line I meant every word of it, I still love you with all my heart and always will. I would take you back in a heartbeat if you would have me again or if you wanted the same thing of us giving this relationship another go"

Essie grins with the look of love in her eye

"Sacha, my darling I love you with all my heart too, I never stopped loving you, and of course I would have you back and I'm definitely up for giving this relationship another go I would want nothing more than being back with you, the man I fell for instantly, love at first sight some may say, and I can see us being together for the rest of our lives, well actually I want it to happen, if you can deal with the fact that we can't have a family of our own?"

Sacha goes to hold Essie's hand across the table

"I fell for you instantly, it was definitely love at first sight for me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you with out a doubt, and the matter about a family, that doesn't matter to me as long as we are together, but we can always foster or adopt, whatever you would like, but I know if we go down that road you will make a fantastic mum without a shadow of a doubt."

They both stare at each other for a couple of seconds, until Sacha's gaze goes towards the door. Essie looks to him then follows his gaze to the door where Jac is still stood. She wiggles the keys again as they jangle in her hand. She raises her eyebrows to them both.

"Are you done yet or do we need a time machine to fast forward this?"

Sacha looks to her. "Naylor you can go now, we don't need minding like a pair of children."

Jac raises her eyebrows to Sacha. "Are you sure about that Levy?"

Sacha nods.

"Yes, I'm sure Jac." He smiles to her.

Jac looks to him, she nods as she starts to walk away. Sacha and Essie look to each other before running to the door, banging on the window. Jac glances to them smiling as she keeps walking.

"She's got the key! Someone grab her!" Sacha looks out the window as Dom walks past. "Dom, get the keys to this door from Jac." Dom stands there looking to Sacha and Essie, a smile creeping across his face. He shakes his head.

"I am not going anywhere near her, she'll freeze me to death, I'm already cold as it is, I don't think so." He smiles to them both, with a little annoying smile as he begins to walk off.

"Oh come on Dom!" Essie calls after him, he continues walking shaking his head.

"Traitor!" Sacha shouts out. Dom grins doing a little skip down the corridor.

They both tut after him as he turns to them still grinning before walking out of the doors. They look to each other, looking back to the table slowly walking over sitting back down.

"We're doomed to be locked in the staffroom forever." Sacha calls out, sinking back into his chair as Essie swats his arm.

"Sacha stop being so dramatic." She rolls her eyes to him. "We'll get out… probably by next shift…" She sits back down finishing her tea off, smiling to Sacha.

"Well at least we have food and drink. We can eat Dom's sandwiches." Sacha grins as Essie lets out a little laugh. "Talking of which…" Sacha turns around in his chair, eyeing the fridge up. He gets up walking over to the fridge, pulling the sandwiches out walking back and sitting back down with them. "Mmm, cheese."

"You and your cheese sandwiches. You'll turn into a mouse if you're not careful."

"Well I've got the grey hair so it's a start." He grins. He pulls his phone out from his scrub trousers. "Say cheese!" He holds a sandwich triangle up, grinning. Essie leans in, looking over the top of her triangle with a little mischievous (mischeesious) look. Sacha takes the photo, sending it to Dom in an iMessage, with the message 'Traitor. You mess with us your sandwiches get it!"

Essie leans over taking a bite of her sandwich resting her head on Sacha's shoulder, helping herself to some of the crisps. She nods in agreement. "I agree…" She takes another bite before looking back up to him. "Better than that stupid brown hair dye you decided to do. I mean come on Sach, what was that about? Was that a dare or something? You couldn't have thought to do that by yourself, seriously."

Sacha munches on his sandwich looking to Essie. " OK, OK. It wasn't that bad." He looks to her. Essie raises an eyebrow. "Or was it?"

"No… It _really _was." Essie smiles to him. Sacha looks to her nodding.

"I'll dye it bright red next time then." He grins. "Match one of my shirts."

Essie takes hold of Sacha's hand.

"Going back to what we were talking about earlier, what is happening with us? Because I would like to give us another go, I don't want any one else just you, I want to settle down with you and one day actually get married to you" Essie says with a smile on her face.

"I want to give us another go too, so let's do it get back together and marriage is definitely down the line for me… but right now I'm happy being back with you and having you back in my life."

Essie smiles to Sacha

"Well, that's decided then, we will get back together here and now."

An hour passes and they're still stuck in the staffroom. They've eaten Dom's lunch as well as a couple of other staff. No remorse.

Laying on the sofa, Sacha stares up at the ceiling.

"There's a spider up there."

"Well I don't want it." Essie looks across to him from the table where she's sat reading the paper. Sacha looks across to her, looking to her before looking back to the spider.

"Hello Mister spider, how you doing?" Sacha looks to it. "Spider pig, spider pig, does whatever a spider pig does. Can he swim, can he fly no he can't cos he's a spider pig. This is a spider so that doesn't work. It weaves its web and eats flies…" He looks to the spider again, pretending it's speaking. "Well, Mr Levy, I just hang up here listening to all of your conversations. It's pretty interesting actually. Some of the stuff you all get up to, I wish I could do the same but you'd squish me."

"Well I'm very very sorry to hear that Mister Levy." Essie mumbles. Sacha jumps, he looks around.

"Shit, the spider, it talks!" He looks around sitting up. Essie starts to laugh still reading the paper. Sacha looks around, he glances to the cupboard, he gets up walking over to it. Opening it up, he rummages in the tin that sits on the bottom shelf. "You know how we've been sat in here like a couple of numpties?"

Essie looks across to him nodding. "Spare keys."

She gets up, rushing over him, grabbing them from him. She rushes to the door, unlocking it, the locks unlock with a clunk.

"Awwwwwww." Sacha raises his hands up. "Hallelujah." He catches the keys from Essie, putting them back in the tin.

"Wait did you know they were in there all that time?" Essie looks to him as she's about to walk out the door. Sacha closes the cupboard door, walking to the door, stepping out into the corridor. She pokes his arm.

Sacha looks down to her as his pager goes off. He starts to walk off.

"Hey, I asked you a question Doctor Levy."

Sacha turns around to her, walking backwards as he puts his pager back in his pocket. "Yep." He smiles to her, turning around before rushing off to the emergency surgery he's paged too. Essie looks to him as he rushes off, shaking her head, mumbling under her breath before going to one of the patients who buzzes for assistance.

"I was born to make you happy Sach!" Essie looks back as she walks off, Sacha turns around as the doors close. He smiles down to her through the windows of the doors as he waits for the lift. Essie turns around with a little smile on her face as she rushes off.


End file.
